


Unwanted Intimacies

by Secretive_Shadow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretive_Shadow/pseuds/Secretive_Shadow
Summary: Qrow wanted to be held but not like this... Yet, he couldn't deny James if it meant being alone.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 28





	Unwanted Intimacies

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you again.”

James spoke so softly to Qrow before he wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. It had been so long since anyone had held Qrow like this, he hadn’t known he’d craved such intimacy until now. He brought his arms under James’ own to return the hug and buried his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck. He felt James hold him tighter and his musky scent of vanilla sandalwood comforted him as they stayed there, holding each other close. 

Eventually they pulled apart, though both of them were reluctant to do so. James looked at Qrow so fondly as he asked him if he would stay with him and the shapeshifter agreed immediately. He hated how desperate he sounded but he was just so lonely and he’d missed James so much even though things hadn’t been pleasant between them the last time they saw each other. Right now, in this moment, all that mattered was James’ soft smile that made his heart flutter so he pushed away the negative thoughts and followed the other man to his chambers.

Qrow divested himself of Harbinger and his cape when the door closed behind him. James stood in front of him, tenderly stroking his cheek before he brought their lips together. Qrow tensed for a moment as he hadn’t expected the kiss but he quickly relaxed and James took that as an invitation to continue. He nipped at Qrow’s bottom lip, eliciting a surprised gasp from him as James deepened the kiss to taste him. James’ hands were on his hips, rubbing little circles into his clothed skin, trying to soothe him but Qrow didn’t want this kind of touch, he just wanted to be held, didn’t want to be alone. Yet, he couldn’t deny James if it meant he’d be sleeping in a bed all by himself. The thought alone made his heart ache.

So Qrow didn’t resist when James picked him up and held him like a bride, allowing himself to be carried to the bedroom where he was gently placed on the bed. He didn’t protest as he was slowly stripped of his clothes, only let out little moans as his bare skin was kissed and touched despite the discomfort it caused him. James cupped his cheek and he opened his eyes to see cobalt blue looking at him with love. Qrow couldn’t tell him to stop, not when he looked at him like that, not when he was the only one who could push the loneliness away, not when he loved him with his entire being. Even if it meant being intimate in a way he no longer wanted.

James never noticed his hesitancy as his soft kisses gradually heated up and became more passionate. He kissed and nipped all over his body, leaving red and purple bruises everywhere, marking him as his. Qrow let out little whimpers, his body trembling from the touch despite his discomfort. He mewled when James touched his hardening cock with his cool metal hand, each stroke making him writhe and buck into the talented hand. With a couple more tugs and a roll of his balls he was coming with a shout, painting his stomach in milky white. 

James soothed him with loving words and kissed him again, Qrow found himself relaxing as he came down from his orgasm. He was lost in the kiss but he tensed when he felt James’ metal fingers rubbing his cum into his hole. His lover distracted him with more kisses as he pressed a finger into him and devoured the moan that escaped him. He could feel his hole becoming more slick as James fingered him, could feel the second finger enter him as he was scissored open. His body shook and he couldn’t stop the gasps and whines that left him when a third finger pushed into him and stroked along his insides. When James pressed against his sweet spot Qrow arched his back and cried out with tears in his eyes as he came completely undone once again. 

Qrow closed his eyes as he panted, attempting to catch his breath, whimpering when he felt James’ fingers slide out of him. James shushed him with a kiss as he took his hand in his flesh one and entwined their fingers together. Qrow’s face was warm and his heart was beating fast as he squeezed the hand that held his. He kept his eyes closed even when James lifted a leg over his shoulder, though he tensed when he felt James’ cock nudging at his rim, the metal cool against his heated pucker. James soothingly rubbed his hip until he relaxed and then without warning pressed deeply into him, making him gasp out in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

Qrow gripped the sheets with his free hand as James slowly rolled his hips into him, gradually picking up the pace with each thrust. Qrow mewled, tightly squeezing the hand holding his as James fucked him harder and faster. A particularly harsh thrust had Qrow screaming as electric pleasure shot up his spine, his back arching as James held his hip in a bruising grip. There were tears rolling down Qrow’s cheeks, both from how good it felt and how much he didn’t want it, and James thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

With a few more thrusts into Qrow’s sweet spot, James felt the tightness of his lover’s walls clench around him before the lithe man was coming a third time with a high pitched whine. The broad man grunted as he continued to fuck Qrow through his orgasm, his slender body shaking from overstimulation, until it wasn’t long before he was coming inside the other man. The room was filled with their panting as they both attempted to catch their breaths. James pulled out of Qrow who gasped, squirming uncomfortably as he felt the cum leak out of him. His lover cleaned them both up then wiped the tears from his eyes, brushing his bangs aside as well. James kissed his temple before he brought Qrow into his arms and held him close to his chest. 

He whispered his love to him and then it wasn’t long before they were both falling asleep. 

Qrow found he wasn’t lonely as James’ warmth enveloped him.


End file.
